Devices such as desktops, laptops, tablet computing devices, mobile phones or smart phones, e-readers, and the like provide users with convenient functionality. Users are particularly interested in devices that are high performance, e.g., quick, error free, and easy to user.
Many users find that the devices they use, when new, are high performance. That is, the devices quickly respond to user inputs, operate largely error free, and overall meet users' expectations. However, for many devices, as a device is used over time, the user often finds that the device does not perform as it did initially. For example, a device may take longer to start up, open and/or make ready an application, load or perform tasks, encounter errors more frequently, etc.